The Lost Memory
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Kaito remembers celebrating something. However, he doesn't know what it's about and his gut instinct was telling him to remember or Lily would kill him for it. He becomes desperate once he found out that he was living with the woman of his dreams, which should have been a dream come true but may quickly turn into a nightmare...


It was a dream come true for the blue-haired male singer. Kaito Shion felt like the luckiest man alive starting from the other night. Although, in midst all the celebration that involved dancing, video games, signing, and alcohol, Katio consciously knows that he forgot something. He didn't know exactly what it was, but all he knew is that if a certain blonde-haired tomboy woman found out, she'd have his head for it.

Following his gut instinct, Kaito left her in the dark about it in spite of him feeling guilt-ridden in doing so.

The thing that should be his biggest clue, though, is that they were finished moving the last of their stuff into their new villa they bought with their combined funds. He does know that they were in a relationship, but the blue-haired man always did take his time to put her feelings into consideration before he took action.

It was late at night. The couple had finished unpacking and stowing away their stuff exactly where it belonged in each respective room. They were standing at the centre of the foyer area near the front door, near the stairs that led up to the second floor, near their room.

The blonde woman wiped her forehead that had a trace of sweat in it. "Phew! Glad we got all that done. Thanks for all your help, Kaito."

The blue-haired man blushed as he traced the inside the collar of his shirt sheepishly. "It was my pleasure, Lily."

Lily noticed that when he said that, it was with a trace of uncertainty. "What's going on, Kaito? You've really been acting weird lately. Is there something you have to tell me?"

Crap, he thought. He didn't want to let her know that he was forgetting something. Damn alcohol messing with his memory. He had begun to mentally dread in his head how much he indulged into drinking that night.

The blue-haired man realised in his head that he doesn't remember what the occasion was. All he could remember was that everybody was in suits and dresses. Kaito was wearing a tuxedo and Lily was wearing a pure white dress. He also remembers chuckling often at Lily's blushing face of dismay as she struggled to walk straight in it.

"HEY, SPACE MAN!"

The sudden yell from the blonde was enough to snap Kaito out of his lost thoughts. "O-Oh! Ha... I'm still a bit woozy from that other night..."

Lily groaned at him as she shook her head softly. "Geez, mister. It's a miracle you didn't get caught for DUI. I did warn you that if you got caught, I wasn't going to cover for you."

Ouch. That was a bit harsh, even for someone who was used to Lily's playful insults.

Before he could say any more, Lily continued.

"Humph. Whatever. You almost never drink and I warned you to not indulge since you're not an alcoholic, but you did. It serves you right. I'm going to be going up to our room now. I'm tired." The blonde started up the stairs as she said, "You can sleep on the couch if you're too lazy to go up the stairs."

Again, that was harsh. It wasn't as if he was still slightly drunk. He was just desperately trying to jog his memory, trying to remember something that would make Lily mad if she found out he forgot.

He was looking around, desperately looking for clues that might get him to remember. Kaito decided to just search for clues the next day, though, since he thought that Lily really might lock him out for the night. Just from thinking about that, he started to fear that he might never remember. One gut was telling him to ask Lily about it, but the other one was warning him not to.

Sighing, and feeling defeated, he just decided to submit for the night and went slowly up the stairs with his footsteps relatively silent from him wearing his socks.

His room with Lily was a bit to the left and facing towards him as he went to the top of the stairs.

However, his face flushed red again as he noticed an evocative sight. He was standing in front and near the door when he stopped in his tracks upon seeing this. He felt like a curious little boy upon seeing Lily facing the bed with her back turned to the door, taking off the black and gold coloured shirt she was wearing.

The blue-haired man really felt warm in the face and then suddenly, he felt the middle of his pants tightening. Oh no... Was this even right for him to do? They were in a relationship, but Lily always emphasised her right for privacy and her personal space, especially when changing.

This didn't stop his desire to get a closer look at the blonde's glorious body, so he quietly slipped past the door and into the closet that was to the left upon entering through the door.

As if it were in slow motion, Kaito saw from peek through the closet door, the backside of Lily. That slender back of the blonde's was absolutely enthralling for him to observe. He took a moment to eye every curve she had. The back strap of the bra that was coloured yellow that almost matched her hair really made him thirsty for more skin to observe. He felt his pants getting even tighter from seeing all this.

Kaito then observed Lily taking off her blue skinny jeans, but his eyes slowed the motion down for him as if he were hitting the slow-mo button on a DVD remote. His eyes went completely wide when he caught sight of her panties that were a white colour. Watching her bend over as she took her pants off really made her buttocks stick out towards the closet door and Kaito's eyes. He was close to losing it. He almost never gets to be this close to Lily while changing. It looks so sexy...so enticing...so magnificent...

Seeing Lily in just her underwear was amazing for the blue-haired man. However, he saw that she turned her body to the side and towards the door. Kaito kept himself hidden enough by going deep within the darkness of the closet. He was too far back to continue seeing out the closet door, and he grew worried. How long was Kaito going to be stuck hiding in there, exactly?

His heart would jump to his throat when he saw the sliding closet door open up to reveal him inside. Seeing the light from the bedroom flood in almost made his eyes hurt. However, his attention was quickly brought to his blonde girlfriend who was still in her yellow bra and white panties on.

"Kaito, will you stop being fucking weird and tell me what's wrong?" Lily asked him demandingly.

The blue-haired man was at a loss for words. He felt himself sweating, and his erection almost immediately withdrew himself as if it itself were afraid of being hit by her. "I-uh...nothing happened! I was just...uh..."

The blonde grabbed Kaito by the collar and yanked his face in close to her own. "If you do not answer right here, right now, I will make you sleep on the couch downstairs, Kaito."

Kaito squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to stare at the angry face of Lily anymore. "Okay! Okay! Just let me go and I'll tell you the truth!" Kaito was caught. He was foolish enough to let his lust take over and get him victimised like walking into a Venus Flytrap.

Once he let go, he took a deep breath as he began, "Listen...I...I was about to enter the room but then I saw you were changing. I...I didn't want to look like a perv-I guess I did, but you know what I mean! I just had to look! I'm sorry, Lily! Don't castrate me!"

Instead of being angry, Lily just became confused. The blonde's expression of anger turned into baffling confusion. "What...are you talking about?"

"You know! I was peeping!"

"So?"

"...You don't have a problem with this?!"

The blonde groaned in frustration. "Kaito, I swear to God that ever since we got married, you haven't been the same."

Married...MARRIED?! Then, like a truck, everything started to hit him. "OH MY G-NOW I REMEMBER!"

Lily herself backed off a bit out of being surprised by that sudden outburst of his. "Whoa! What the hell's going on here?"

Kaito explained the truth calmly now. "I was struggling to remember something I had forgotten. I couldn't remember what it was since this morning after the celebration that followed the vows we made. I indulged so much in alcohol after you told me not too, and I was just wild on the dance floor!"

"Not only that, you kind of flirted with IA, too." Lily leered as she crossed her arms at Kaito.

"O-Oh...I guess I did, huh?" Kaito took a deep breath as he continued with, "Lily, I'm sorry about the celebration. I was just really happy. Then, when I tried to remember that we got married, something inside of me was telling you not to forget about it, or you'd get really mad at me."

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she briefly looked to one side. "Eh...even if you did forget, I'd still not be surprised. Not after all that alcohol you poured into your system. You'd remember eventually. Is that why you were acting weird all day, by the way?"

Kaito laughed sheepishly as he felt his face flushed red again. "Y-Yeah... I'm sorry again, Lily."

Lily sighed as she gave a smirk at him. "Geez, you don't have to apologise. I knew you were drunk back then. As long as you weren't doing anything stupid, I was happy for you. Still, don't ever flirt with my sister like that again, even if you were drunk."

Kaito gulped. "I promise." Because the subject was heading in an uncomfortable direction, he changed it. "By the way, Lily...aren't you going to put on some clothes?"

Lily's left eyebrow rose at him. "What? Don't like seeing me like this? I thought this is what you wanted?"

Kaito's eyes focused briefly at her chest but then went back up to her face to focus on her eyes, trying to not be perverted. "What I...wanted?"

Lily groaned again, this time with much more frustration. "Christ, Kaito. You are never having a drink again as long as we're married. I promised to you before we got married that we'd sleep together naked the night after we got married since you liked doing it so much. It's like a reward for being the only man I've ever trusted my heart, mind, soul, and body to."

"OOOOOOOH! I get it now!" Again, Kaito laughed, but Lily still maintained that look of seriousness. Kaito couldn't take her stern look seriously because of the lack of clothing. "...I guess you want me to take my clothes off too?"

"Is being naked having clothes on?" Lily retorted.

"No..."

The blonde's eye twitched. "Kaito, it's...FINE! We...are...MARRIED. I don't get you sometimes, Kaito. You were always lovey-dovey on me before we got married, and now that we are, you're just fucking up all over the place."

But just like that, she kissed his lips, which almost made him metaphorically melt. She sighed as she said to him, "Here. Maybe that'll calm you down a bit. Don't keep me waiting or you will be sleeping on the couch by yourself...with no clothes."

In that case, the blue-haired man better hurry up, strip, and get into bed with his recently wedded wife.


End file.
